


Die Rache der Assassinin

by DaintyCrow



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fantasy, Suspense, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was würde passieren, wenn Celaena Sardothien, die Assassinin, ein für alle mal Rache nehmen würde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Rache der Assassinin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Assasin's Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156197) by Silverleaf15. 



> Die Story betreffende Reviews werden übersetzt und weitergeleitet.

Dorian seufzte durch die Nase, als er neben seinem Vater im Ratssaal Platz genommen hatte. Er saß in einer würdelosen Haltung auf dem Plüschsessel.  
Ein kurzer Blick aus den Augenwinkeln bestätigte (und es war keine kleine Freude dies zu sehen), dass sein Vater in der Tat schlecht auf seine unziemliche Position zu sprechen war. „Setz dich richtig hin, das hier ist wichtig!“, sagte dieser und zupfte an seinem blauen Mantel.  
Dorians Blick überflog den Raum: Die Männer rutschten, mit leichter Vorfreude, unaufhörlich in ihren Stühlen hin und her.  
Warum hatte man ihn und die anderen Ratsmitglieder gerufen?  
Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Dieses Treffen war zweifellos wichtig.  
Er überspielte seine offensichtliche Neugier mit einem gelangweilten Lächeln. Jahre vor Gericht hatten ihn gelehrt, niemals und unter keinen Umständen seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Die Männer um ihn herum waren Wölfe, bereit sich jeden Augenblick auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu verschlingen.  
Dorian warf einen Blick auf seine Nägel. Welches Treffen war so wichtig, dass sie alle in der Mitte der Nacht geweckt wurden? Lächerlich.  
Dorian zwang seinen, immer noch trägen, Geist aufzuwachen. Es wäre nicht gut für ihn, wenn er etwas von Bedeutung verpassen würde.  
Seine blauen Augen blieben an einem unbekannten Mann in einer Ecke hängen. Ein Kurier. Der Mann war von tagelangem, hartem Reiten schmutzig, und das zeigte sich definitiv. Er zitterte vor Kälte, der arme Mann. Hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ein heißes Bad, vor der Meldung an den König, zu nehmen? Vielleicht war seine Information von größter Wichtigkeit. Das würde zumindest die unvorhergesehene Versammlung erklären.  
Der König von Adarlan hob die Hand, um die Sitzung zu eröffnen. Er winkte herrisch und der zitternde Kurier trat vor.  
Dorians Augen richteten sich auf den ängstlichen Ausdruck des Mannes. Die Angst war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf den Mann rechts von Dorian gerichtet. Interessant.

„Dieses Treffen findet ohne Benachrichtigung statt, um die Sicherheit meines Reiches zu besprechen“, begann der König. Seine leise Grollende Stimme wurde gut durch die Halle getragen. „Diese Sicherheit wird von Aufständischen, die die Idee haben, dass die Übernahme von Adarlan ein leichtes Unterfangen ist, bedroht. Sie werden falsch liegen-“, zischte der König, „-und entsprechend bestraft werden.“  
Dorian seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. „Dafür wurde ich geweckt? Ihr könnt das mit eurer Armee ganz leicht beheben, Vater. Rebellen sind unserer Verteidigung bis jetzt noch nie zuvorgekommen.“  
Die Anderen starrten ihn wegen seiner Unvorsichtigkeit an. Sein Vater tippte nur mit den vernarbten Fingern auf den Holztisch. „Das ist kein Witz, Prinz!“, grollte er warnend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Hör zu, was dieser Mann über die anarchistische Bewegung zu sagen hat! Dieser Verräter wird nicht toleriert. Ich möchte, dass er gefunden und zu mir gebracht wird!“ Die Ratsmitglieder zappelten und murmelten. „Dieser Rebell wird für die Leitung eines Aufstandes gegen den König von Adarlan, als Verräter der Krone, zu Tode verurteilt werden!“  
Der Bote wurde blass und erinnerte Dorian an rohen Teig. „Unmöglich“, flüsterte der Mann, fast zu sich selbst, aber nicht leise genug.  
Der König erhob sich plötzlich. „Was hast du gesagt?!“, bellte er. Der Bote zuckte zusammen, als wartete er auf einen Schlag. „Nichts von Bedeutung, eure Majestät“, stammelte er. Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht, hinterließ eine Spur auf seiner Stirn und durchweichte sein bereits nasses T-Shirt.  
Der König von Adarlan stand auf und Sprach in einer trügerisch sanften Stimme. „Ich mag es nicht, von Kurieren belogen zu werden“, säuselte er, eine messerscharfe Klinge war kaum in seinem Baston verborgen. „Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten dich zum sprechen zu bringen. Willst du die Rebellen etwa schützen?!“  
Dorians Vater lachte, der Klang rieb an seinen Nerven und ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Und er hatte gedacht, es wäre erschreckend gewesen, als sein Vater und Celaena sich angelächelt hatten … das hier war viel schlimmer.  
„Hast du nicht eine Frau? Ein hübsches junges Ding, nicht wahr? Und ein kleines Mädchen, erst drei Jahre Alt?“  
Der Bote begann zu zittern, erst leicht, dann immer stärker und stärker. „Tut ihnen nichts“, flüsterte er. „Bitte, ich tue alles.“  
Der König lehnte sich in seinem Glasthron zurück und lächelte. Lächelte! Dorian knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Muskeln entlang seines Gesichts glätteten sich.  
„Alles?“, sagte der König gedehnt und schaute unter schweren Liedern auf den Kurier. „Wirklich?“  
Der Mann leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ihr wollt Informationen über den Leiter der Organisation. Ich werde euch Informationen geben. Verletzt nur nicht meine Familie. Ich bitte euch.“  
Der König zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bittest mich. Nicht wahr?“ Er schaute gelangweilt. „Wie herrlich konsequent. Es ist alles, was ihr Menschen jemals tut. Ich kann dich nicht einmal mehr wie einen echten Menschen ansprechen. Wie würdest du es finden, eine Schnecke genannt zu werden?“  
Der Mann senkte den Kopf. „Wie ihr wünscht, eure Majestät. Ich gehöre euch.“  
Der König nickte. „Möchtest du den Aufstand nun näher erläutern?“  
Der Kurier hatte nicht vor, den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu machen. Begeistert stimmte er zu. „Was ich vorhin gemeint habe, als ich sagte es wäre unmöglich einen Mann zurück zu bringen war, dass es sich bei dem Kommandanten um ein Mädchen handelt, eure Majestät.“ Er rang die Hände und als der König nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter. „Sie ist sehr gut bewacht: Ein Sortiment der besten Bodyguards, die ich je gesehen habe.“ Der Mann schüttelte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. „Ihre Leute kommen aus ganz Erilea und sie hat die mächtigsten Verbündeten. Nicht so beeindrucken, wie Adarlan natürlich“, fügte der Bote schnell hinzu, um den bereits auflodernden Zorn des Königs nicht zu verstärken. „Aber ihre Anhänger sind nicht gut auf die Gefangennahme ihrer Königen zu sprechen und auch sonst nicht.“  
„Ihre Soldaten folgen dem Befehl eines Mädchens?“ Der König klang ungläubig und mehr, als ein bisschen skeptisch. Dorian verstand seinen Vater. Kein Mensch, der noch richtig im Kopf war, folgten einem Mädchen als Führer in die Schlacht. Frauen hatten keine Erfahrung im Krieg. Sie waren Schwächen. Frauen waren zu weich. Zu emotional.  
„Das Mädchen ist unglaublich, eure Majestät. Sie sticht Männer nieder, als wären sie nur wenig mehr als Kleinholz. Schmiedet Schwerter oder andere Waffen, wirklich, als ob sie mit ihnen geboren wurde. Sie könnte jeden Mann in einem Faustkampf in innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden Überwältigen.“ Der Kurier klang wirklich beeindruckt.

Dorian sah seinen Vater an. Was dachte der wohl über den Rebellen? Aber der König deutete lediglich auf den Boten, um fortzufahren. Sein Blick war distanziert. „Sprecht weiter, ich bin... neugierig und möchte mehr über dieses Mädchen und ihre sogenannte Revolution erfahren. Wer sind ihre Verbündeten? Sind sie treu?“  
„Ihre Anhänger werden für ihre Königin kämpfen und halten ihre Geheimnisse bei Todesstrafe, eure Majestät. Ich habe solchen Einsatz und solche Hingabe, zu einem Herrscher, nicht mehr gesehen, seit-“ Er brach ab. Eine kurze Stille trat ein.  
„Beendet euren Satz, Kurier!“, brummte der König. „Seit was?“  
Der Mann nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Seit der Zeit von König Orlon und seinem Hof, eure Majestät. Ihre Leute bewundern sie. Ihr Ziel ist es, dass Reich zu stürzen. Es ist eigentlich ganz interessant. Sie will nur die Länder, die ihr erobert habt: Terrasen, Fanharrow, Melisande und Eyllwe. Nicht Aderlan selbst. Und sie behauptet, dass wenn sie alle verlorenen Länder zurückerobert hat, dass sie diese dann den rechtmäßigen Herrschern zurückgeben wird.“  
Der König schnaubte und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Sind das die Lügen, die sie ihren Untertanen auftischt? Die Länder ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurückgeben?“ Der Kurier senkte lediglich den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Der Königin? Wie kann es sein, dass ich nie von ihr gehört habe?“  
Der Mann blinzelte. „Ihr kennt sie. Aber sie war angeblich 10 Jahre tot, bis sie nach Wendlyn kam, und und der dortige König sie als seine Nichte erkannte.“  
Alle Ratsmitglieder starrten ihn verständnislos an und der Kurier fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Abgeschnittenen Haare. „Die Nichte vom König von Wendlyn“, sagte er langsam. „Prinzessin Evalins Tochter. Die Erbin Terrasens. Aelin Galathynius.“  
Dorian fühlte sich, als ob er ersticken würde. „Sie ist tot. Aelin ist seit 10 Jahren tot“, hauchte er. Sein Vater hatte einen mörderischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Der Kurier bewegte sich unbehaglich während sich die Spannung im Raum aufbaute. „Wie genau kann der König von Wendlyn beweisen, dass sie wirklich seine Nichte ist?“ Dorian verschränkte trotzig die Arme, in der Hoffnung seine Frage würde seinen Vater davon abhalten zu explodieren.  
„Sie hat die Ashryver-Augen“, sagte der Kurier, als wäre das offensichtlich. Dorian hob eine Augenbraue und richtete seinen Blick auf den König, aber sein Vater ignorierte ihn. Nicht überraschend. Seine Augen waren auf den Kurier gerichtet.  
„Erzähl mir mehr von ihr!“ Es war ein Befehl. Der arme Mann biss sich auf die Lippe und rang die Hände, bis sie rot waren. Schweiß tropfte in strömen von seiner Stirn, aber noch immer war er still. „Sprich!“, brüllte der König. „Oder würde dir eine Reise zu den Galgen besser gefallen?“  
Der Mann schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Die Worte schossen aus seinem Mund, wie ein unendlicher Strom von Silben. „Wie ich schon sagte: Der Name des Mädchens ist Aelin Galathynius“, stammelte er. „Sie behauptet, sie sei die wahre Königin von Terrasen, eure Majestät. Viele gehen sogar so weit, sie als Königin von Erilea zu sehen. Diejenige, die die Welt von den Ketten Aderlans befreien und die Länder in Wohlstand und Frieden vereinen wird. Menschen sagen, dass ihr dieser Titel sogar noch besser steht, da sie Anspruch auf einen Teil praktisch jeden Reichs der ganzen Welt hat. Terrasen ist natürlich ihre Heimat. Sie führt auch die Rebellen aus diesem Land. Aelin hat Verbündete aus so weit entfernten Ländern, wie der Westwüste. Ihr langjähriger Freund, Ansel Briarcliff, ist die Königin der Westwüste und wird ihr in der kommenden Schlacht die Hand reichen. Sie ist eng mit den Sessizn Suikast, den Schweigenden Assassinen der Roten Wüste und dem Schweigenden Meister, befreundet. Einige von ihnen fungieren sogar als ihre Begleiter und Beschützer.“ Der Kurier schluckte schwer. „Es wird mühsam durch ihre Abwehrkräfte zu kommen.“  
Der König runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hat sie die Assassinen davon überzeugt sie bei ihrer Sache zu unterstützen? Bleiben die Sessiz Suikasts nicht in der Regel unter sich?“  
Der Mann nickte. „In der Regel, aber das ist ein besonderer Umstand: Aelin ist eine von ihnen. Sie hat in der Vergangenheit mit den Assassinen trainiert und gearbeitet. Es wird sogar gemunkelt, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren das Leben des Schweigenden Meisters und seines Sohnes gerettet hat. Aelin ist unter vielen von ihnen als Legende angesehen.“  
Dorians Vater klopfte gereizt auf den Ratstisch aus Eiche. „Das Mädchen erweist sich als sehr problematisch. Das muss der größte Aufstand seit Jahren sein. Diese Aelin hat Verbündete aus Ländern, die nicht an Adarlan grenzen.“  
„Das ist nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Ihre Reichweite erstreckt sich viel weiter, als nur auf diesen Kontinent. Aelyns Onkel, der König von Wendlyn, hat zugestimmt, seiner Nichte die umfangreiche Armee und die Marine von Wendlyn für den Krieg zu Verfügung zu stellen. Maeve, die Feenkönigin und Aelins Großmutter, wird sie im Kampf unterstützen. Es wird gesagt, dass die Feen Magie praktizieren.“ Der Kurier schauderte. „Aelin hat Magie. Den stärksten Magier ihrer Generation. Ihre Strafe wird schnell und ohne Gnade sein. Für das Land, das ihre Familie und ihre Nation versklavt und getötet hat.“ Er hielt den Atem an. „Sie ist die Hoffnung und das Licht für die Menschen überall, besonders für die Sklaven. Aelin hat viele von ihnen gerettet und befreit und erstellt sichere Häfen für sie in der Schädel Bucht. Sie hat starke Verbindungen zu den Rebellen im Reich Adarlans, nicht nur Terrasen, Eyllwe und Aderlan, sondern auch Fenharrow und Melisande. Genau wie ihre Urgroßmutter in eine Göttin umbenannt wurde, so auch sie. Elentiya. Die Göttin der Rache, Gerechtigkeit und Barmherzigkeit.“ Der Kurier versuchte ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

Dorian hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist so lustig?“ Der Mann warf einen schnellen Blick auf den König und schaute dann wieder nach vorne, seinen Fehler bemerkend.  
„Es ist nur ironisch, eure Hoheit“, sagte er zögernd.  
Der König breitete die Arme aus. „Sprich. Ich bin neugierig, warum ihr diese Situation auch nur annähernd unterhaltsam findet. Wieso ist das ironisch?“  
Der Bote blinzelte und starrte überrascht auf den König. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dorian und dann über die anderen Ratsmitglieder. „Wisst ihr wirklich nichts, von Aelins Täuschung?“ Er schaute sie ungläubig an, klar in seinen robusten Eigenschaften.  
„Täuschung?“, fragte Dorian nach.  
Die Augen des Kuriers wanderten zu ihm zurück und er drückte seine Lippen aufeinander, sodass sie eine Weiße Linie bildeten. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Sie täuschte euch alle“, sagte der Kurier erstaunt. „Aelin ist nicht der einzige Name der Prinzessin. Nachdem ihre Eltern starben, und sie glücklicherweise der Umklammerung des Todes entrann, wurde sie von einer Gruppe Assassinen aufgenommen.“ Der Bote blinzelte sie an. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nichts davon wusstet?“ Nach den Blicken des Rats fuhr der Kurier fort: „Aelin änderte ihren Namen und trainierte mit den Assassinen, bis sie mit 17 gefangen wurde. Sie wurde nach Endovier gebracht.“  
Plötzlich konnte Dorian nicht mehr atmen. Wenn Aelin die war, von der er es dachte, dann … dann … „Wie ist Aelins Name als Assassinin?“, fragte er, die Worte schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Wenn sein Vater herausfand, dass er betrogen worden war … von niemand anderem als einer Assassinin.  
Wyrd möge ihnen helfen.  
Neben Dorian hatte der König einen mörderischen Ausdruck angenommen. „Habe ich schon von dieser Assassinin gehört?“, fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dorian konnte praktisch sehen, wie Dampf aus den Ohren seines Vaters kam. Seine Wut brodelte, kochte und lief über. Der König schlug mit einer Hand auf den Ratstisch. Zarte chinesische Teetassen rasselten und der Tee bildete Flecken auf den Papieren. „Wie lautet der Name der Assassinin?! Antworte mir!“  
Der Kurier kauerte sich hin, hob bittend die Hände und wich zurück. „Celaena“, flüsterte der Bote. „Aelins Assassinenname war Celaena. Celaena Sardothien. Die größte Assassinin aus ganz Erilea.“  
Dorians Welt stand Kopf. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht. In der Tat, nachdem der Kurier Endovier gesagt hatte hatte er das vermutet. Aber denken und hören waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Celaena. Celaena war Aelin Galathynius. Die rechtmäßige Königin von Terrasen.  
„Oh Götter“, stöhnte er.


End file.
